Question: Let $0 \le a,$ $b,$ $c \le 1.$  Find the maximum value of
\[\sqrt{abc} + \sqrt{(1 - a)(1 - b)(1 - c)}.\]
Since $0 \le c \le 1,$ $\sqrt{c} \le 1$ and $\sqrt{1 - c} \le 1,$ so
\[\sqrt{abc} + \sqrt{(1 - a)(1 - b)(1 - c)} \le \sqrt{ab} + \sqrt{(1 - a)(1 - b)}.\]Then by AM-GM,
\[\sqrt{ab} \le \frac{a + b}{2}\]and
\[\sqrt{(1 - a)(1 - b)} \le \frac{(1 - a) + (1 - b)}{2} = \frac{2 - a - b}{2},\]so
\[\sqrt{ab} + \sqrt{(1 - a)(1 - b)} \le \frac{a + b}{2} + \frac{2 - a - b}{2} = 1.\]Equality occurs when $a = b = c = 0,$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{1}.$